Hearing assistance devices are electronic devices that amplify sounds above the audibility threshold to is hearing impaired user. Undesired sounds such as noise, feedback and the user's own voice may also be amplified, which can result in decreased sound quality and benefit for the user. It is undesirable for the user to hear his or her own voice amplified. Further, if the user is using an ear mold with little or no venting, he or she will experience an occlusion effect where his or her own voice sounds hollow (“talking in a barrel”). Thirdly, if the hearing aid has a noise reduction/environment classification algorithm, the user's own voice can be wrongly detected as desired speech.
One proposal to detect voice adds a bone conductive microphone to the device. The bone conductive microphone can only be used to detect the user's own voice, has to make a good contact to the skull in order to pick up the own voice, and has a low signal-to-noise ratio. Another proposal to detect voice adds a directional microphone to the hearing aid, and orients the microphone toward the mouth of the user to detect the user's voice. However, the effectiveness of the directional microphone depends on the directivity of the microphone and the presence of other sound sources, particularly sound sources in the same direction as the mouth. Another proposal to detect voice provides a microphone in the ear-canal and only uses the microphone to record an occluded signal. Another proposal attempts to use a filter to distinguish the user's voice from other sound. However, the filter is unable to self correct to accommodate changes in the user's voice and for changes in the environment of the user.